Basta!
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: You've got to be kidding me... T for swearing


**Just thought I should share this with you guys...**

**The title means "Enough" in Spanish.**

**The fan character is me.**

**The other's you'll see.**

* * *

**~Basta!******

**__**The halls are crowded as a frantic hedgehog was pushing her way through the crowd.

Purple quills bounced as the black streaks on the tips hazel eyes searched the crowd for a way quicken as she clutches her books and carries her bag as her curly hair cover her eyes.

"SORRY!" she calls out as she bumps into a wolf who struggles from the impact.

She knows she can't be she was late,that means she would be locked out of the room,and would miss the next she missed the next lesson,then she would not get her education,and she was very passionate of her studies,since it will give her the life she's always dreamed of.

Scratch that-_Her 'dream life' that her parents thought of... _

She had no say whatsoever on what she wanted to do or who she wanted to was all her parent's choices,they told her what to do,what not to do,to be this and not that.

She would always listen to them,she just couldn't bear to disappoint loves them just too much.

She would always put her studies would never skip classes or 'ditch'.She would sit at lunch with a book in her hand and eat silently,since she lost her friends since they didn't appreciate her 'dedication'.She was never in a relationship parents filled so much in her head that she just didn't have it, she was eyes,bouncy hair,great she just wasn't 'into' just never cross her mind.

When she would be out,she would see some girls laughing carrying shopping bags,or she would see a couple walking together holding would sometimes stop and think from time to time on what it would be like to have those she would quickly push the thought away immediately.

Yes,she was literally a 'Class-A Geek'.

She pushes open the door as the bell rings.

She hurries over to her seat as the teacher enters.

" ,I see you were saved by time yet again,but you should actually try and come before time..." the teacher said as the hedgehog blushes.

The teacher starts explaining the new lesson as she intently hears the words "Geek" and "Nerd" but ignores them.

* * *

Bell rings, she walks over to lunch holding a book.

People look at her as she sits alone at an empty table.

She's expecting knows that the person will always be person never misses a chance.

"Hey Nerd..." says the cat as her posse snicker.

_'Right on time' _The hedgehog thinks.

"Hey geek,I'm talking to you!" says the cat as she takes the book from the girl while her posse crowd around her.

The hedgegirl looks at the cat with her hazel cat smirks.

"Still reading huh?What is this shit?" says the cat as the hedgegirl stands up.

She snatches the book from the cat and says "It's not garbage,it's art."

They laugh loudly as the cat says "You're such a fuckin'loser!No wonder you read all day!You're so goddamn pathetic that not even the Math geeks would sit with you!"

The hedgegirl stays silent as the cat continues her torment.

"You're a no-good,pathetic,pitiful loner who has nothing in her ,I bet the teachers give her good grades 'cause they feel pity!

Then the main event comes,as always.

The cat picks up a slushie,and dumps it all over the girl.

The whole cafeteria erupts in laughter as the girl stands there in self pity.

But she didn't takes her book,her lunch and heads quietly to the library.

She could feel them pointing at her and laughing.

She sits in the library,as she starts to read.

She then bursts into silent tears and sobs.

'Cause she knows that she's all of those things.

* * *

She comes home to find her parents fighting,again...

Her mother shouts as her father fight about everything.

Dinner is being prepared by her as her little twin brothers set the table.

They work in silence as their parents argue.

Soon enough,she's finished as they sit and ate while their parents were still at it.

"Amir, Nano, go finish your homework" she says as her brothers finish their food and head upstairs.

Her other brothers aren't here since they're in college,away from this chaos.

There is finally silence as her parents stop fighting.

Her father comes to the dining table and sits in silence while her mother sits with him.

Both look tired and frustrated as she re-sets the table and heats the food.

She goes to head upstairs until

"Jennifer,come back..." her mother calls out.

The 16-year old stops and walks back into the dining room to meet with her parents.

She looks at them as the look down.

"Yes?..." she says softly.

"I guess you heard us,didn't you?" the mother says as she nods.

The mother takes a deep breath as she starts.

"Since your brothers aren't here,you're the oldest now,and we think that you need to know this..."

She sits down as she looks at her parents.

"Me and your father...well..." the mother pauses as she looks at her husband.

"Yes?..." she says.

"We're getting a divorce." says the father plainly.

"Mike!Not like that!" the mother says as the daughter turns pale.

The mother looks at her daughter again "No sweetie, me and daddy are just taking a break..."

"Break?What break?Look me and your mother aren't going married anymore!There is no 'break'!" says the father.

The mother instantly starts shouting at her husband as the girl just sits there shocked.

She gets up as she runs upstairs,tears spilling out.

She can still hear them argue as she slams her door.

She starts sobbing but then feels a rush of feels angry.

She starts grabbing her trophies of her spelling bees that her parents told her to study throws them across the room as she screams in frustration.

She has been bottling up this anger for a long time,and she needs some relaxing.

She tears up her room in anger and when she finished,she cooled down.

Tear stains cover her cheeks as she still hears her parents.

She goes downstairs to see them both in their faces.

They look at her."Go back to your room,baby.." says the father.

She shakes her head as she looks at them both in anger.

"Me and your father are trying to have a talk in private,go to your room!" says the mother.

"In private?!If you want to talk in private then stop screaming at each other!" she talked back for the first time as her parents look at her in shock.

"Did..Did you just talk back to your mother?" says the father.

The mother is shocked as she is angered "I bet she learned to talk back in school with her boyfriend!I even think that you're not doing your best in class since you're skipping them!" the mother exclaimed.

That did it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!I'M NOT DOING MY FUCKING BEST?!I'M DOING MORE THAN THAT!" she swears as her parents are has never swore.

"I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY SOCIAL LIFE TO MAKE YOU PROUD BUT NOOO,YOU TWO WILL NEVER BE FUCKING PLEASED UNTIL I'VE FUCKING WIN A FUCKING NOBLE PRIZE!?"

The parents are silent as she continues her rant.

"AND BOYFRIEND?!WHERE IN THE NAME OF SHIT DID THAT COME FROM?!I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FRIEND TO BEGIN WITH!I LOST THEM ALL 'CAUSE I WAS SO BUSY STUDYING FOR YOU GUYS TO BE PLEASED!HAS ANY TEACHER TOLD YOU I'VE BEEN SKIPPING CLASS TO GO FUCK WITH SOME JOCK?!I GUESS NOT!AND ANOTHER THING-''

She was stopped by a stinging slap to the jaw delivered from her mother

She looks at he mother in disbelief as her mother looks at herself in shock.

"Sweetie,I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" the mother starts but the girl gives her a glare and runs upstairs back to her ruined stops a moment to see her brothers peeking from their quickly shut the door as she enters her room.

She searches through her room and pulls out a finds all her life estimates how much she will need and takes up 175 Mobian dollars.

She goes back down stairs and heads for the door.

"Baby wait-" she slams the door and starts walking on the sidewalk.

The sun was still up but was near the horizon as she went into town.

She stops and looks at a salon for goes inside and sees the girls working on the older women who were doing perms.

One of the girls notice her and gasps.

"What happened to you darling?Tell me everything!" said the swallow as she escorted the hedgegirl towards a seat.

She looked in the long hair was messy and her eyes were red from also had a red hand mark on her cheek.

"Now,what would you like to do?" says the swallow as she hands her a magazine for hair styles.

She flips through the pages,but stops as she looked at a style.

"I want this one." she pointed to the showed a vixen with bouncy short-shoulder length hair but since the hair was curly it made the hair look neck-length.

"Okay..." said the swallow as she started snipping away at her client's hair.

The girl left with a satisfied expression,her hair was perfect and the generous swallow also taught her how to put on the right amount of make-up.

* * *

She got home one-hour later,carrying shopping bags and having her ears pierced.

She opens the door with her free hand as her parents look at her in shock.

"W-What did you do with your hair?!And where did these bags come from?!" says her mother.

She just looks at her and says "I finally did something that I wanted to do, not what you told me to was my choice,not ,since you thought that I wasn't doing my best in school,I thought I should probably look like it." she says as she heads upstairs.

"I'm sorry!" the mother says as the girl stops in her tracks.

"For what?Mom?" she says as she turns to face her mother."For slapping me?Or for taking over my life?You're in this too dad..."

They both look at her confused.

"You two,for sixteen years,have made my choices,told me what to do and who to be,and I have never now,today,you tell me that I'm not good enough for you two anymore?" she says.

They both listen in silence.

"You have always told me to follow my dreams,and yet you make me follow your broken ones...But that's going to change...I'll still do my best at school,but I and I only,will take control of my life,not you two,nor anybody whether you like it or not,that's how it's going to be...it that clear?" she said as they both nodded.

"Good" she finished as she headed upstairs and closed the door behind her.

* * *

She wakes 's a new her at least.

She does her daily routine,only she puts on her new clothes and puts on some mascara and eyeliner.

She heads out the door.

She arrives at school and enters class as everyone looks at her.

She hears them whisper about her as she smirks in victory.

The teacher takes notice at her and smiles.

"Well,it seems that is finally on time,and in style too!" the teacher says as she smiles.

Bell moment of truth.

She takes a thick book and heads to the cafeteria.

She sits and waits.

"Well-Well-Well!Look what we have here!" says the same cat from the day before as her posse crowd over.

"Little Miss Pitiful looks proud today!" says the cat as the hedgegirl smiles at her.

"You bet!And I wouldn't have been this independent if it weren't for you Aleena!" she said as she caught the cat off guard.

"So I've decided to reward you with you seen this book?" she says as she hands it to Aleena.

"It's really special!Look,if you hold it up to your face you could see something cool!" she says as she prepares for what she is going to do.

Aleena foolishly falls for the trap as the hedgegirl delivers a hard punch through the book,eventually making the book slam hard into Aleena's nose.

Aleena falls to the ground as she holds her nose in posse surround her as the hedgegirl looked at the cat.

"Ooops!Sorry!I guess you didn't look close enough!" she says as Aleena's nose starts to bleed.

She smirks as she pushes her way from the group and leaves to the library.

In the hall,she looks back to find some kids following her.

"Hey,we saw what you did to Aleena,that biotch deserved it" said a dark blue bat.

"yeah,that bitch got what was coming to her." said a pink vixen with straight hair and green eyes.

She smirks as she looks at the group.

"C'mon,I'm heading to the library." she says as the two girls and their group followed.

The hedgegirl was introduced to them as they said their names:

"Raven the Bat" said the dark blue bat with black hair.

"Jamie the Vixen" said the pink vixen with green eyes.

"Julia the Vixen" said her twin,a darker pink vixen with blue eyes and curly hair.

"Starlight the Bat" said a white bat with light yellow streaks.

"Moonlight Rayy" said a grey hedgehog with black streaks.

"Conner Daiz" said a dark green hedgehog with metal coverings.

"Flame the HedgeCat" said an orange hedgecat with red streaks.

"Cyro the Wolf" said a grey wolf.

"Darius the Bat" said a white bat with black hair.

"Zero Steel" said a dark blue wolf with a smirk.

She all smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all.I'm Jennifer Starry,but just call me Jenni."


End file.
